Something I Always Knew
by Lingering.Fears
Summary: Sookie Parry has lived with the Halliwell family since she was 5. Now Pogue comes to San Fran to tell her to come back. She finds out a not so well kept family secret along the way. New love blossoms & an old villain comes back to haunt the sons. ReidXOC
1. Free Pie

****TWELVE YEARS AGO****

**(Imagine five year olds talking when its Sookie and Pogue in the flashback, I tried writing like that and it ain't working lol) **

"_Pogue! Stop it!" Sookie giggled. Pogue was tickling her and wouldn't let up. "POGUE! I'm gonna pee on you!" She screamed again. He let up some and lay down on the floor next to her, both of them still laughing. _

_ "I love you Sook." Pogue kissed her forehead. _

_ "Eww Poguey." Sookie giggled again, but kissed his cheek. "Love you too." Even as kids they were close, hardly fighting and always sticking up for each other. Pogue especially. Pogue was over protective, even though he was only seven and Sookie only five. She was the only sister between the four Sons of Ipswitch. Sookie hopped up and ran through the Parry mansion towards the kitchen. _

_ "Sookie!" Pogue raced after her, but instead ran into the library where his mother and his father's caretaker were arguing. _

_ "What do you mean she has to go? She's only five years old for Christ's sake! Where am I supposed to send her! She has no other family!" Pogue stopped short of the door and listened. They were talking about his little sister. _

_ "To her father Beatrice, he knows." Pogue heard his mother audibly gasp. Pogue didn't know what the caretaker meant. _

_ "I can't send Sookie away from her brother or me for that matter. I just can't. I can't send her all way to California." Pogue didn't hear anymore, he just ran to find his sister. _

"_You have until tonight, start packing." Beatrice sobbed into her hands. The caretaker walked over to her. "I'm sorry B." He rubbed her back for a moment and walked out of out of the door. _

_Sookie was in the backyard now, spinning in circles watching her white dress flow around her. She was giggling and finally fell to the ground in a heap laughing harder than before. She didn't notice six year old Tyler Simms and seven years old Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers run up from the back hills. She sat up as she heard the pitter patter of feet in the grass next to her. She sat up looking at the boys around her. _

_ "What are you guys doing here?" She jumped up and placed her hands on her hips. Caleb smirked at her and poked her in her ribs. She squealed and giggled. _

_ "We wanted to see you and Pogue. Duh Sook!" Tyler jabbed her in the ribs too, following Caleb's actions. She squealed with laughter again. Reid poked her in the stomach. The boys kept poking her until she hiccupped with laughter. _

_ "Stop-op!" They laughed along with her. Pogue came running out of the back door. _

_ "Guys! We have to take Sook somewhere!" Pogue pushed through the group and grabbed his only sister by the hand. _

_ "Pogue, where are we going?" She stopped him. The other boys raced up behind them. _

_ "Mom is sending you away, we have to go." _

_ "Why am I getting sent away?" Tears fell from her eyes, Pogue started crying too, his long hair hanging in his face. _

_ "I don't know." _

_ "Let's take her to my house!" Tyler yelled suddenly. They all looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the back hills and started running in the direction of Tyler's house. Before they could make it to the tree line, a man with sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes stepped from the forest. It was Wyatt Halliwell. The boys stepped in front of Sookie. _

_ "I'm not here to hurt Sookie. I promise." Wyatt took a step forward, the boys tightened around Sookie. Sookie poked her head around Reid's back. Wyatt looked down at her and smiled. Sookie didn't feel uneasy around him. She felt at home. She walked around Reid and stood in front of the man, ignoring the protests coming from the boys. Wyatt knelt down to Sookie's level and stuck out his hand. She shook it. _

_ "Do you know my mother?" She asked, playing with her dress. _

_ "Yes I know her." _

_ "She wants to send me away." He looked at her sadly. _

_ "I know sweetie. How about we walk to the house and talk to her hmm?" He asked sticking his hand out again. She wrapped her hand around his index finger and nodded. _

_ "What's your name?"She looked up at him. _

_ "Wyatt, my name's Wyatt Halliwell." The boys glared at the man in front of them. Pogue grabbed his sister's other hand and the other boys walked next to him. "Is this your brother?" Wyatt asked pointing to Pogue. She nodded. _

_ "Yepp, his name's Pogue! And that's Ree-Ree, and Ty, and Caleb." She smiled as she named them off. "Do you have a brother?" _

_ "Yes I do, and a sister. Chris and Melinda." She giggled. _

_ "Pogue's name is Christopher too!" _

_ "Sookiee…!" Pogue poked her in the ribs. She squealed again, Wyatt broke into a smile. They walked through the back door of the kitchen and into the hall. Her mother stepped out from the library as a few men carried suitcases and trunks down the stairs. Beatrice wiped her eyes as she bent down in front of Sookie. _

_ "Sweetie, you're going on a trip with Wyatt." _

_ "NO! Mom, you can't send her away!" Pogue pulled his sister from Wyatt's grasp. "You can't send her away from me!" He pulled her into a hug, squeezing her as close to him as possible. Beatrice's eyes watered and the tears spilled from her eyes. _

_ "I know sweetie, I know. I don't want to, but I have to…" She sobbed and pulled her two children into her. _

_ "I don't wanna go away! I don't wanna leave Pogue!" Sookie cried and struggled as her mother grabbed her. _

_ "I know sweetie, I know. Say good bye to the boys." Beatrice cried as she kissed her daughter's head. "Bye my angel." Sookie ran towards the three boys she called her brothers and the one boy that was. They all wrapped their arms around her and said their goodbyes to her. As Wyatt walked up, Pogue would not let go. _

_ "You can come whenever you'd like Pogue. All of you can." Pogue loosened his grip on Sookie and Wyatt took her hand in his. As Wyatt pulled away, Pogue still wouldn't let go of his little sister's hand. Finally the distance was too far and Pogue released his sister. Wyatt picked up the crying Sookie. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and sobbed and hiccuped into his shoulder. They walked through the kitchen and out of the back door again. When they finally made it to the tree line, Wyatt stopped. _

_ "Hold on tight angel." They disappeared into dozens of blue lights. _

* * *

><p>"CHRIS! Would you blow him up already!" I screamed as another box next to me exploded. Why did I volunteer for this shit? Why do I <em>always<em> volunteer for this shit? Chris just had to have help with a demon and couldn't wait for Wyatt and I volunteered because Wyatt wasn't there to stop me. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Why don't you!" He yelled back at me. He was behind some crates a few feet across from me. I was hiding behind a dumpster. He was smart enough to run at the demon and got himself sliced up. Idiot.

"You know why!" I didn't have a lot of control of the combustion part of my powers.

"Well you know what? When you see a chance arise, when I won't get my hand blown off, you go right ahead and let me know!" Bloody smartass. A fireball flew inches from my head and my long strawberry blonde hair, which I'm quite proud of if I do say so myself. My hair better _not _be scorched. I'll kill Christopher for it if it is.

"Okay! That's it! I'm calling Wyatt!" Chris flipped his head towards me. I smirked.

"Don't do it Sookie! We got this! We don't need him flaunting all over the place with his 'I clean up all your messes because I'm the Twice Blessed Child and blah blah blah'." He dropped his voice lower to try and imitate Wyatt. I rolled my eyes. His ego and pride was gonna kill him one day. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. "Don't do it! I swear you'll get it after this is over." Empty threats. Very empty threats.

"WYATT!" I yelled into the air. I glanced at Chris from the corner of my eye. He has the audacity to glare at me. The blue orbs started to fill in a standing person next to me. I took the last second to stick my tongue out at Chris. I have a right to be a child, I'm seventeen. Wyatt looked down at me. I grabbed his shirt and yanked. He fell to the ground next to me as a fireball hit the wall behind him. Christ these boys will kill me one day. Now Wyatt was glaring at me. "Help?" I pouted. I gave him my best Chris-dragged-me-into-this-shit-so-you-have-to-help-me-now puppy dog pout.

"Where is he?" That was all I needed to hear to know I was getting out of this with a slap on the wrist. I did a victory dance inside myself.

"Thanks Sookie. So now instead of getting killed by the demon, Excalibur here is gonna kill us."

"Smartass." I muttered. Wyatt smirked at me, Chris just rolled his eyes. I swear I'm gonna punch him when this is over.

"Okay, I freeze him and Chris you blow him up." Wyatt giving out directions like a pro. Sometimes I feel bad for Chris, goes into a demon hunt without thinking. He just needs to use that lump in his head. Then again, sometimes I wonder if he has one. Wyatt threw his hands up in the direction of the demon. "He should be frozen now." We all slowly rose with our hands raised. The demon was frozen mid fireball throw, the stupid grin still on his face. Fucking demons. The fireball was a foot or two away from him aimed at where Chris was sitting. I flicked my wrist and the fireball flew into the wall at my right. Telekinesis is something I've mastered. Chris flicked his own wrists at the demon, he unfroze and burst into flames, screaming the whole way.

"Well…that was a bust." Chris muttered. I glared at him.

"You think!" I strode over to him and held my hands above the wound on his shoulder. The warm, yellow light poured from my hands. The gash slowly knit itself back together. Healing was another easy power for me, more so than for other whitelighter-witches I know. Chris rolled his shoulder around.

"Thanks." He mumbled. I lightly punched him in his sore shoulder. "Oww-uuch!"

"No problem. That was for not thinking before we got here, but I still love you." He pulled me into a hug. I can't stay mad at Chris, he's like a brother to me.

"Sorry Sook." He squeezed me tighter. He can really give you a good bear hug, even though he's a bit on the skinny side, well at least compared to Wyatt.

"It's alright." I pulled away, looking at Wyatt. He was livid. Here we go. First he's gonna yell at Chris for being so reckless, then he's gonna yell at me for listening to Chris. Let's see if I'm right.

"What's wrong with you Chris? Taking Sookie out on a demon hunt she's not ready for. You're being reckless!" Ding ding ding. One more correct answer and you win the grand prize. "And you Sook, how many times do I need to tell you this? DON'T GO WITH CHRIS ON HUNTS UNLESS I'M THERE. Don't listen to him." The second correct answer in a row! The grand prize is yours! I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to hide it from him anymore. I gave up trying that months ago, scratch that, years ago.

"Oh lighten up Wyatt. You used to live for that shit." Chris finally broke the silence. Wyatt's eyes darkened with rage. Uh-oh.

"Really? And you think I'm gonna be happy with it when you take one the kids I treat as my own out on a _fucking _demon hunt, risking her life? Huh?" Wow he said fucking, that usually never happens anymore since his kid started repeating shit he said.

"It wasn't that bad! We had it under control damnit!" Chris yelled back. I need to step in soon, powers might get used against each other and we can't have that happening.

"Really? You dying from blood loss and Sookie not being able to control her powers is a _great _way to handle a fucking situation! I'm just glad Sook was right enough in her head to call me! A SEVENTEEN year old Chris!" Wyatt's temper was surfacing and if it got any worse, things or people might start blowing up. Before Chris could open his mouth I stepped in between them.

"Now now guys, let's take a deep breath. I won't do it again Wyatt, I promise." He eyed me for a moment and rubbed his temples, letting out a sigh. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing him in a hug. He squeezed back.

"Don't keep scaring me like that okay?" I nodded. He sounded genuinely scared. I didn't know I did that to him. He lightly kissed the top of my head like a father should. Like my actual father should, but that would never happen. I nodded into his chest, fighting the tears I felt in the back of my throat. God, I shouldn't get emotional over the bastard I call a father. "Alright, I'll see _both_ of you at the manor." I pulled away from him and stood next to Chris. Wyatt looked at Chris' shoulder. The shirt he was wearing was now torn and bloody. Man, I really wanted to go get some food somewhere before we went home. As if Wyatt read my mind, he pulled off his t-shirt and threw it at Chris, then disappeared into blue lights. Chris pulled on the new shirt and threw the old one in the dumpster. I started walking away. I'm getting food, Chris and his slow ass could catch up.

"Wyatt JUST yelled at us for being reckless and now you're walking away from me." Chris walked up and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Correction, he yelled at YOU for being reckless, me for listening to your stupid ass. But I'm hungry so I don't care if we got yelled at to be honest. Almost dying starves ya." I smiled at Chris, he was laughing at me. I was always hungry and thankfully I never put on the weight, thanks to Aunt Melinda's training.

"Well then, let's go to that coffee shop. I hear you can get food for free there."

"Another correction, _I_ can get food free there because I'm sexy and no one can resist this." I used my hands to gesture my body.

"Uh huh, we'll see when we get there." We stepped out of the cool alley way and the hot San Francisco sun beat down on us. My off shoulder tee and shorts suddenly felt too hot. I pulled my hair off one shoulder and pushed it all to the other side. It fell just below my breasts. It was in soft waves today because of the braids I wore yesterday. Sometimes I missed Massachusetts and its cool air and its insane amount of trees. I missed my brother and his booming laugh. I missed his bear hugs.

"Sook, we're here. What do you want?" Chris shook me from my thoughts.

"Uhm, I don't know. How about I get us both pecan and some waters?" He smiled at me.

"You know me too well Sookie." It was true. I did know him really well. He was the first one I attached to when I first arrived at the manor when I was five. As I grew up I learned a lot about him and that we had a lot in common, which often left me getting in trouble, Chris always took the blame for me, even though he's years older than me. He's always been my best friend, minus my brother of course.

"Welcome to Coffee Shop, what can I do for you today?" I eyed the cashier before he had a chance to see me. I leaned against the counter, my shirt falling slightly more off my shoulder. He looked up and I smiled as I watched him follow my shirt slide down a bit. I flipped my hair off my shoulder and played with a strand.

"Can I have two pecan slices and two waters?" I looked at him and bit my lip. He licked his bottom lip. Hook, line, and sinker. He wasn't too bad looking either and he was older, Grandma Phoebe would be proud.

"'Course you can." He placed what I asked for on a tray and grabbed some napkins, writing on one, what I assume was his number. He grabbed my hand and placed the napkin in my open palm, closing my fingers around it. I winked at him, pulling out my wallet. He stopped me, coming closer.

"On the house miss." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," I played with his name tag in my fingers, _Andy_. "Andy." I flashed a smile and grabbed the tray stuffing his number and my wallet in my pocket. "Sookie, that's my name." I walked away, shaking my hips. I did another victory dance inside myself again. I'm too freaking good at this sometimes. I smiled smugly as I sat down at the table with Chris.

"Eat your free pie jackass." I pulled my pie and water off the tray and started devouring it. Chris gaped at me. "Pick your jaw up from the floor and eat!" I laughed. He laughed along with me and grabbed his food, quickly finishing like me. I gulped down the last of my water and threw everything in a trash can followed by Chris. Suddenly as we stepped out of the exit I got a feeling deep in my gut. Chris was walking towards an alleyway so we could orb home. I wrenched him away from the alley.

"Let's walk dude, it's only a little ways away." He stared at me for what felt like minutes, but then he finally nodded. I kept getting these feelings lately, I should probably ask Phoebe about them since she's the empathy and what not, but they're just feelings. The sun was starting to go down, so the heat was dissipating at least, I was still hot though. Massachusetts sounds good sometimes, but I'd miss the sun and my tan skin; and the Halliwells. Before I knew it we were walking up the steps of the manor and pushing open the door.

"Jesus, you sure we didn't orb here?" I laughed. Chris elbowed me.

"No, you just don't pay attention." I shoved him laughing still, walking though the front hall and towards the kitchen.

"Sookie?" I stopped as I heard my name. I knew instantly who it was and I couldn't believe it.

"POGUE!" I rushed into the sitting room and jumped into his arms, squeezing him as hard as I could. "I missed you so much!" I kissed his cheek, his forehead, his nose; all over his face I planted kisses.

"I missed you too sis." Wait, he was months early and that feeling in the pit of my stomach was there again.

"What's wrong?" I pulled back, but still had my arms around him. I saw emotions fly through his eyes; confusion, sadness, worry, anger, guilt. Something was up and I think I had an idea of what it was. "Tell me Pogue. I'm your sister, I can tell something is wrong." He closed his eyes and sighed. I noticed for the first time he looked pale and tired. She pulled him to the couch. "It has to do with _him_ doesn't it." Pogue nodded knowing exactly who I was talking about. The man I had the pleasure of calling a father. I noticed Chris had rushed up the stairs calling for Wyatt. Before Pogue got a chance to speak I started up again. "Let me guess. He's dead because of his reckless bullshit with his power. And he hasn't even spoken to me in twelve years!" I choked out the last two words. Tears threatened to fall onto my face. I wouldn't cry because of him, I couldn't.

"I know Sook, I know." He pulled me into a hug. "But the real reason I'm here is because, well mom wants me to take you home. Not really for the funeral, but to you know, just spend time at home." Really, really? She wanted me to come home? Her only daughter, her only daughter she let her sick useless husband dictate what she did with me. Her only daughter she never saw or spoke to unless it was through Pogue. I can't believe her.

"Why? She hardly speaks to me…" I let my tears fall freely now onto Pogue's chest. I can't go back there. I can't leave my family I have here. I only have Pogue and the boys back in Ipswich. Pogue ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I understand her as much as you do Sook. But come on, just come home for one year of school and then you can come back. I need you there Baby Girl." I let out a shaky breath.

"Wyatt! Chris!" I yelled. I needed to talk to them about this.

"We're right here Sookie." Wyatt and Chris slowly walked over to the couch. Chris sat on the table in front of them and Wyatt next to me. Melinda walked in from the kitchen seeing us; she walked over and stood behind me, playing with my hair. She always knew when something was wrong. I wish Pogue knew what I was so I didn't have to hide it anymore. So _they_ didn't have to hide it anymore. I should tell him this year sometime, no matter where I'm at.

"We know why he's here Sook. We want you to go." Wyatt mumbled next to me. What? They thought I should go? Why does everyone I know think they can throw me around and send me where they want? This is freaking 2011! Women got their rights years ago.

"Why? Don't you want me here?" I pulled away from Pogue to look at the three Halliwell siblings. Melinda had tears in her eyes, Chris looked defeated, and Wyatt…I've never seen him as sad as he is.

"Of course we want you here angel, but you haven't been home in years. You could go back for a little bit and be with you brother." Melinda kissed my head. God I can't leave all of them. The only good thing back home is Pogue and the boys. Home? What am I thinking? This has been home to me for twelve years now.

"We love you Sook, but you know we're always just a call away." Chris ran his hands through his hair and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I felt the hot tears run faster down my face. I looked up at Wyatt, pleading with him to give me a reason I shouldn't go.

"You should go angel, I'll always be here for you and you know that. I'll never leave you. None of us will. You're family." Wyatt pulled me into a tight hug. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed again. "Come on, let's go get your bags." I pulled away and grabbed for Pogue's hand. We all made our way to the staircase that led to the bedrooms.

"I've got a long trip ahead of me." I whispered to Pogue as we walked up the stairs. He nodded and kissed my hand. I could tell he felt bad for taking me away. But I knew he felt guiltiest for being happy I was coming back with him and that I didn't fight. All my bags were all ready packed. I noticed a lot of things still laying around. I could always orb back in here if I needed something. I grabbed my stuffed animal from the bed that I'd had my whole life. I'm surprised no one put him in the trunk with my pillow or something. I had named him Meko and I still took him places with me. Who gives a flying fuck if I'm seventeen, this stuffed animal will stay with me forever. Pogue grabbed two suitcases and I pulled my trunk behind me. I wish I could just levitate the damned thing.

"Which airport are you using? I'm sure you brought your Ducati and not an actual vehicle we could use." I joked. Pogue snorted.

"I went to some off the grid one up north a bit so we could have some privacy. Plus I brought the private jet; I didn't fly on an airline." He winked. I just rolled my eyes. He's still spoiled sometimes. I can never get used to it.

"How about we go ahead of you and drop off the luggage and you guys take your time, we'll meet you there." Wyatt suggested. I knew they were all just going to orb there and back, but what Pogue doesn't know won't hurt him I guess.

"That would be great, thanks guys." Pogue led me down the stairs and to the front door. He was about to walk out and he still had the luggage. I stopped him.

"Dude, luggage?" I laughed. He looked down and laughed too, setting it under the small table by the door. We walked out into the sun and I sighed. "I'm gonna miss this Poguey."

"I know Baby Girl. We'll come back a lot." Yeah we will. Especially after I tell you what I am. "You wanna savor it and go for a ride?" He smirked. I ripped the helmet from the seat and placed it on my head. The glass was still up.

"Let's go." I smiled at him before I slid the glass shut, covering my face. He slid on pulling his own helmet on and turned the key. I jumped on behind him and placed my arms around his waist. He revved the engine making me laugh. I missed this bike, god did I miss it. We shot off and raced down the road. I laughed and smiled the whole time. I watched the buildings fly by, then the trees. Then we stopped. I looked up and saw the plane looming over us.

"How long did we ride for?" I questioned Pogue. It only felt like minutes.

"An hour and a half." He shrugged. I gapped. That was a long time. I pulled off my helmet and handed it to Pogue. He took it and started pushing his bike towards the plane. I looked to my right and saw Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt all standing there waiting for me. Man I feel bad now. Almost two hours they probably had to wait there. I ran over and they all grabbed me into one huge hug. I could feel my tears start to ease their way down my cheeks. I pulled away after a few moments and hastily wiped away my tears.

"I'll see you guys soon." I looked up at all of them. Melinda was crying, Wyatt and Chris looked like they were on the brink of tears. "Hey now, you were the ones who told me to go. I can always orb back ya know." I smiled sheepishly. I turned and headed towards the plane. "I love you guys." I hopped on the plane and took a seat next to Pogue. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'm not so sure on the title really. And I know the time line for the stories doesn't add up, so just bare with me here. I'm imagining lol. The boys are all 19, minus Tyler who is 18. Sookie is 17, hence why she's Baby Girl because she's a young one too. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are all in their late 20's early 30's, I'm not entirely sure yet. Help me out on that! :} But Wyatt is married and has a 4 year old son, while Melinda and Chris are just dating people. **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I want to try and keep each chapter _around_ 5,000 words**, **so again, bare with me here. I'll try and post one before the end of the week and if not by next Sunday as my deadline. **

**So review and tell me what ya think! :} **


	2. Nightmares and Parties

"You can either hop in the car with Caleb, Sarah, and Kate or you can ride the bike to Nicky's with me." Pogue gave me my ultimatum. We had landed 15 minutes ago and I had rushed out of the plane and right into Caleb's arms, squeezing the life out of him. When he let me down, I was _finally _introduced to the famous Kate and Sarah, Pogue and Caleb's girlfriends. And now here we are with the ultimatum. I could ride with Caleb and the girls and fill out papers for a room, wait a few hours, and then get to go sleep. I obviously wasn't sleeping at the mansion. I wasn't ready to face my mother yet. The other half of this proposition was riding the bike to Nicky's and getting some food with my brother. I'm thinking I'm going to go with my brother. Bike _and _food, heck yes! I'm fucking starving!

"I'm going with Pogue. No offense guys." I laughed. "Have fun filling out my papers Caleb!" I jumped on Pogue's bike, wrapping my hair up and sliding the helmet on. Pogue smirked, sliding in front of me. He revved the bike and we raced off towards Nicky's, racing past hundreds of trees. This is one reason I liked Ipswich, it had so many _trees_. It was so green here, it was very calming, but it still didn't feel like home. I let my eyes drift close as I waited for the bike to stop.

We pulled into a grungy parking lot with loud music pouring from the building. It had to be Nicky's. Pogue said it was really the only place around to eat and get drunk. That didn't surprise me for a small town like Ipswich. I climbed off of the bike, hanging the helmet on the handle bars. Pogue did the same. A cool wind kicked up as I waited for Pogue to situate his 'baby', I shivered. Good lord, it's freezing! I should have changed before we got off of the plane. The shorts and off shoulder tee was a bit less than what I needed at the moment. I rubbed goose bumps away on my arms.

"Pogue, seriously! She'll be a-okay! I'm cold and hungry, let's go inside now." He stared at me for a moment. "Pleeeeeaassee…" I pouted my lip. He sighed and chucked his leather jacket onto my shoulders. I stuck my arms through the sleeves. I didn't realize exactly how big and muscular Pogue was until now. His jacket passed my waist and the sleeves could fit both of my arms in one.

"Jeezs, cut down on the burgers bro." I joked patting his belly. He narrowed his eyes, smirking. A familiar glint graced his features. Oh shit, I know that glint. I backed away and threw my hands up. "Nah uh, no way. It's my first night here for god's sake!" He reached out and grabbed my waist hoisting me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Don't poke fun at my weight sis." He chuckled as I wiggled around. "You aren't getting out of this this time." Last time he did this I poked fun as his hair. What a freaking girl. He carried me down the street in my neighborhood in Cali. It was sooo embarrassing. But I had somehow managed to wiggle my way out of his grip and run back down the street after I de-pantsed him. How was I supposed to know he had Wolverine boxers on? Ha-ha! I thought I was gonna pee my pants when I saw that.

"This isn't fair! It was a joke!" I pounded on his back. He was already walking towards the music filled bar. "POGUE!" I wiggled again as he pushed open the door, the music growing louder. He hoisted me up higher. "Christopher Nicholas Parry, put me down right now!"

"Not happening Baby Girl." He poked my side and I squealed in laughter.

"Pogue Parry. Where's the rest of those fuck-tard friends of yours?" Who the fuck! What a fucking prick. Dragging out Pogue's name and our last name like it's shit on his shoe. Wait a minute, he sounds familiar.

"Not here Aaron. Mind your own business." Aaron. Aaron. Why does that sound soo…AARON!

"Un-fucking-believable! Aaron Abbot is that you!" I yelled from behind my brother's back. I lifted my head up to look. "Pogue would you put me down already!" Maybe I should be nicer. "Pleeeeaassee…" Pogue looked at my face. I saw him crumble before my eyes. HA! No one could resist that face, works every damn time. He placed me down on my feet. I rubbed my stomach where his shoulder dug in. I turned and smiled up at Aaron. We did our little handshake, then I jumped and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"What are you doing here Sook?" He squeezed me again. I met him in Cali when I was on a demon hunt. He was visiting family there and was obviously in the wrong place at the wrong time. I walked up to Aaron pinned up against a brick wall and the demon strangling him. I threw the potion at him while he was distracted, blowing him up. I saved Aaron. He was an asshole at first, then we found out each other's biggest secret. He knew I was a witch and I knew he liked boys.

"I'm visiting my family this time. I haven't seen you since last summer! So I'm guessing you know my brother?" I gestured to Pogue, who was gaping at us. I guess Aaron wasn't like this around Pogue.

"You're a fucking Parry?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I punched his arm.

"How do you know Abbot, Sookie?"

"Long story short, he was in Cali, I bumped into him, yada yada. Here we are." I smiled and patted Aaron on the back. "Do you think you two can be nice enough to each other so we can all eat and play some foosball?" I glanced at the two boys, well men. They were grimacing, but both nodded. Thank god. "Let's go play some foosball! Me and Aaron against Pogo." I grinned evilly as I flounced over to the foosball table in the back. Aaron's usual I'm-in-public-scowl (I said that in a deep, mocking voice by the way) in place. Pogue just looked like he always did; deep in thought. I waited for them, leaning against the table. Aaron got there first, but as soon as Pogue was walking up, I caught sight of Caleb with the girls and two new boys tagging along. The boys nodded to my brother and split off towards the pool tables. They looked vaguely familiar to me. Maybe it was Ty and Reid. I pointed towards them as Pogue reached us.

"I'll get you some food."

"No panty bets!" I yelled at him as he walked away. He flipped me off without looking back. Asshole. "Foosball time!" Aaron and I started playing. Aaron was back to his normal gay self, well what was normal around me at least. He was cracking jokes and making me laugh. Halfway through the game I felt myself being watched. I swear to God if some demon or warlock or something was here, I'm gonna rip its throat out. I looked around for the eyes and they met with one of the boys who had walked in with Caleb. He was blond and even from across the room, I could tell he had beautiful azure blue eyes. He was wearing a black tee shirt with fingerless gloves. Chains hung from his black pants and the sleeves of his long-sleeved grey undershirt were rolled up past his elbows. His cue stick leaning against him. I locked eyes with him for a moment and looked away. It had to be Reid. I could still even make out the resemblance from when I was five. Damn he got hot. I scored against Aaron in the game without even knowing it, winning the whole game. I shot my hands up in the air in victory.

"YES! TAKE THAT AARON!" I yelled. I did a little victory dance, acting like _Party Rock Anthem_ by _LMFAO_ was blasting through the jukebox and not Joan Jett (even though she's pretty cool too.) He laughed at me as I danced around. I loooove dancing. I finally stopped to see Pogue smirking at me with my food. I grabbed my food from him. "I beat him in foosball. I'm quite proud of myself." I stuffed some fries into my mouth. Sweet mother Mary and Joseph these are delicious. I'm starving! I shoveled the food in my mouth now, not caring who was around. I ate like this all the time. Plus I didn't even get to eat a decent meal after the demon fight! I finished in what I'm sure was a record time. I sipped down my Coke. Pogue was laughing at me, Aaron was rolling his eyes.

"I was hungry okay! First a dem-" I cut myself short. I almost sold myself out. Fuck. "Airplane ride, next I had to take in the extraordinary culture of Nicky's. I was hungry." Aaron knew what I was about to say, but didn't give anything away. Pogue didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go sit down with Caleb and the girls. Reid and Baby Boy are here, you can see them later." He smiled and kissed my head, walking away from Aaron and I. The table he was sitting at was only a few feet away. I looked at Aaron and a devilish thought came to my mind.

"You still dating that bitch?" He shook his head. "Good, give me a quarter, we're dancing." He smirked. I think he knew what I was doing. Maybe payback was in order for Pogue's caveman ways when we walked in the bar. He handed me the quarter, putting his arm around my waist and yanking me towards him. He was good at acting straight. He had to most of his life. Poor thing. We made our way over to the jukebox. It looked newly updated. That's a good thing. I searched for some good songs. Finally one popped out at me. I did my famous half smirk. I put the quarter in and pushed D6. Shakin' Hands by Nickelback blared through the speakers. This was going to piss Pogue off soo much! Aaron and I laughed. He was a great friend. We grinded and danced against each other, I could already feel Pogue's dark glare on me. I could also feel other men's eyes on me. Aaron had his hands on my hips, swaying with me to the music, my back to him. I turned around and ran my hands up his chest to his neck, then slid them down again as I shimmied down and flipped my head back up when 'hey' went off in the background. My long hair flew around me. We continued dancing until the song was over. Man I wish I had heels on. I pecked Aaron on the cheek and we walked to the table Pogue and Caleb were at. I didn't see the girls anywhere, they must be in the bathroom or something. Pogue sent a death glare over at Aaron, while Caleb just stared at us shocked.

"Hey boys! So Caleb, what's my room number and what not? Thank you by the way." Caleb stared for a moment longer then shook his head. Hmm, I must still have been the five year old girl in their eyes. Ha-ha, not anymore. I've got boobs now.

"Room 364. Here's the key and all of your papers. We don't start school for another couple of days though, but you're settled in and allowed to live there." I grabbed everything from him, kissed his cheek then Pogue's.

"Thank you! Alright, well Aaron's taking me home now. We're gonna hang out and maybe meet my roommate." Before I could away towards Aaron's smirking face, Pogue grabbed my arm and I fell into him. "What the fuck Pogue?"

"You still gotta see Tyler and Reid. Haven't seen them in twelve years remember?" He stated through gritted teeth. Damnit, man had a point.

"Alright. Wait for me Aaron, I'll be right back." He nodded. He was standing across from Caleb, both of them had their arms crossed across their chests, glaring at each other. Stupid boys. Pogue dragged me over to the pool table where the boys were waiting. Reid instantly looked up; Tyler followed his gaze and saw me. Recognition passed though his face, it didn't on Reid's. Pogue told me about him sometimes during visits, about how he was a playboy. Never keeping it in his damn pants. Tyler rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. I giggled. I missed him he was closest to my age. Baby Boy and Baby Girl.

"BABY GIRL!" He squeezed me tighter and I did too.

"I missed you too Baby Boy, but I'd like to breathe now." I laughed. We let go of each other. Tyler was blushing. Something he must have never grown out of. "Oh stop your blushing Ty-Ty." He blushed an even deeper shade of red. I could feel Pogue's deep chuckle through my arm. I turned to Reid next. Oh was he confused!

"Hey Ree-Ree." I smiled, hoping my years old nickname for him was triggering something. I don't think Ree-Ree was something the girls yelled in the throes of passion when he was fucking them. I held back a laugh at that. 'Oh Ree-Ree!' I almost lost it then. After a few seconds, I saw the recognition pass through his eyes too.

"Sookie!" He pulled me into a hug, squeezing the life out of me.

"Jesus Reid, let me breathe!" I squeaked out. He let go of me just as Tyler had. I was about to open my mouth to say something else when Aaron walked up. I smiled at him. Oh good god, here we go. Aaron came around to the side of me and placed his arm around my waist. The boys all glared at him. I just laughed.

"Well it was nice seeing you boys, but we gotta go. Bye Poguey." I kissed his cheek and walked away with Aaron. "I assume you know your way around the campus because I sure as hell don't!" We walked up to a 2012 Aston Martin Virage. Hey now, just because I know what the year and everything is, and because Pogue Parry is my older brother, doesn't mean I know what the engine is and all that junk. I have demons to kill and ti qwon do to learn. I don't have time for that shit.

"Yeah, I know my way around." We got into the car and Aaron sped off.

"Nice car by the way. Don't let my brother see it." After only a few minutes we pulled into the school parking lot. The old building loomed ahead of us, several stories high. It screamed private school. The parking lot was filled to the brim with expensive cars. I guess these kids couldn't get away from their rich parents fast enough. Though it seems they didn't mind the money. I slid out of the car. That's another thing I need to work on, whether it be car or Ducati, I need transportation. Aaron walked up behind me and we walked to two giant oak doors. Aaron pushed them open for me. The hall was dimly lit. He led me up a few flights of stairs and down another dim hallway. This place is fucking creepy at night.

"That's weird…" Aaron whispered, I'm thinking more to himself than to me.

"What? What's weird? Aaron talk to me!" I grabbed hold of his arm. Aaron rolled his eyes at my childish antics.

"Seriously, for a witch you're scared damn easy! I just meant, you're not on the girl's side of the building. You're on the boy's side." I furrowed my brow. Whaaaat? Maybe Caleb made a mistake. "Well here we are. 364, try the key." I slid the key in and turned it. The locked clicked and I pushed open the door. Huh? Maybe the only dorms open were boys.

"I'm guessing they aren't a co-ed dorm kind of school?" I said sarcastically. Man whoever my roommate was, was a pig! Clothes were everywhere, they're bed sheets were rumpled and half on the floor. "Flip the lights will ya?" Aaron flipped the switch and the room flooded with light.

"Well at least your side of the room is clean." He chuckled. I plopped down on the bed and patted the seat next to me.

"Let's make use of the monster of a TV." I grabbed the remote off the floor from under a pair of Superman boxers. "Eeeck." I made a face and threw them across the room, effectively landing them on Aaron's face. He ripped them off.

"EW! What if that guy has something?" He sounded gayer than I ever remembered. I just laughed, he was squealing like a little girl.

"And I get spooked easy." I joked as I plopped down on top of him. I flipped on the TV and American Dad filled the screen. "Yeeessss." Aaron and I said at the same time. We laughed. I missed times like these. I didn't have many friends in Cali; the other Halliwell's being my only friends. They were younger too, so that helped. I telekinetically moved the TV slightly more towards us.

"I missed this ya know? I can be myself." It was as if Aaron read my thoughts. I nodded.

"Me too, you're the only person other than the Halliwell's that knows about my secret."

"You're the only person who knows about mine. Not even Kira knows." Kira was the ex. She was a bitch, perfect for his cover-up straight guy bullshit. It didn't surprise me that he didn't tell her. She'd open her fat mouth the first chance she got.

"Well I'm glad. I need to tell my brother soon though. I can't continue to keep this away from him anymore. I've known for twelve years and still haven't told him." I could feel the guilt bubble to the surface. Aaron pulled me into a hug. After a minute I pulled away and lay back against the wall. My torso was draped over his own now. He had put his hands under his head, laying against the head board. I let my head roll off the side of the bed. I wish this damn roommate would get here.

"You're tired Sook, I can tell. I'm gonna let you get some sleep." He was starting to move to get up, but I wasn't budging.

"Just stay til the roommate gets here please. Pleeeaassee…" I used my look against him. He caved, just like everyone else. I'm slick.

"Alright." Just as he laid back down the door to the room flew open and cocky Reid Garwin sauntered in. I groaned. Great, I'll be listening to real life porn every night.

"What? No chick?" I asked nonchalantly. Reid jumped slightly, not expecting me to be there.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Better yet, what the fuck are _both _of you doing in here? How did you get in here?" Reid rambled off.

"Shush Reid. You're still like this after twelve years you haven't changed." I giggled, sitting up from Aaron. "You can go now, the rommie finally made his presence known." Aaron sat up slowly rubbing his head. I sat up with him. He glared at Reid when they passed by each other, bumping shoulders. I smacked Aaron on the back of the head. "Just cause you could get away with that shit here and not Cali doesn't mean you can still get away with it when I'm here now."

"Yeah yeah." He hugged me before he left. "Watch yourself." He said eyeing the room as he walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes and turned around to head back into the room, bumping straight into Reid.

"Christ!" I stumbled back holding my hand to my heart. "Do you find it fun to give poor innocent girls heart attacks?" I brushed past him and lay down on my bed. I threw the blankets over me, snuggling down into the warmth. God, I'm fucking tired.

"You're not innocent. I saw you dancing tonight." My eyes flew open. I forgot about that.

"Oh, yeah, well nights working at p3 does that to ya. Anywho, are you gonna shut the light off and sleep or what? I'm exhausted." I snuggled back down into the warmth of my bed. The TV shut off. I rolled my eyes under my closed eyelids.

"What was that all about? With Aaron?" He asked, sounding, dare I say it; jealous.

"What? He's a good guy friend of mine. I met him in Cali alright? Can we sleep now Ree-Ree?" I heard him sigh from across the room.

"Fine Baby Girl." The light shut off and I drifted into much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was running, tripping over roots and bushes. My lungs were burning. Too much running. My legs, bloody and cut. <em>Too _much running. Blurry vision, a wet face. Tears. They were my tears. Their salty taste in my mouth. No more, _please _no more. I let myself plummet towards the Earth. A cold body was next to mine; a cold body that had Chris' bloody face. Tortured screams rang from my mouth, scratching the walls of my throat. I scrambled up. A man stalked towards me and placed himself behind me. He was breathing down my neck, on my ear. My hair was in fist fulls in his hands, pulling my head painfully back to him. He reeked of death and decay, sickness and disease; destruction. His evil smile chilled me to my bones. I was sobbing and screaming. He leaned his head down and licked my temple. I tried to retch myself away from him, only earning another painful pull of my hair. I whispered words harshly into my ear. Suddenly he shoved me down to Chris' lifeless body. One of my best friends, one of the people closest to me. I'm never going to see him again with light in his eyes. I couldn't heal his wounds or joke with him any longer. Another agonizing wet scream burst from my lungs. I was raspy and losing my voice. The man knelt next to me, shoving me down with a wave of energy. I cried out in pain. _

_ "Bye Amelia." I was swallowed by darkness. _

I shot up from bed in a cold sweat. Tears were running non-stop down my cheeks. He said my name, my _real_ name. Everyone usually called me Sookie. Apparently my mother has an affinity for nicknames that go nothing along with your real name. Then Chris' face flooded my closed lids. His pale, lifeless body, covered in blood. His eyes were still open. I started sobbing. God, just forget about it. It was just a dream. But it was so real! I can't _not_ forget about this. Chris was _dead_! And I could feel the death around me and that man reeked of it. That man was disgusting. He licked me. A new round of sobs racked my body.

"Sook?" Reid's sleepy voice cut through my thoughts and a lamp switched on. I glanced up at Reid. He was already sitting up in his bed. He looked like he had a peaceful sleep. I bet he didn't dream about some psycho freak. More tears pooled in my eyes, I closed my eyes and let them fall freely. "What's wrong? You're scaring me here. Pogue's going to think I tried something with ya." He was trying to joke, but it wouldn't work. Chris still sat in the back of my mind. I sobbed again. Reid quickly got up and sat down on the bed beside me.

"It was terrible Reid. Chris was dead and this man-he just-he was-…" I broke off crying again. I could feel how uncomfortable Reid was. I don't think he knew what to do. He just shagged and left the girls. He never had to comfort them. I felt his arm slowly wrap around my shoulders. I leaned into him. He was tense at first, but relaxed. I sobbed for a while with Reid rubbing my shoulders and whispering to me. For not being a comforter he sure was good at it. I was already starting to calm down.

"It's okay Sookie, it was just a dream." The aftershocks from my sobbing were the only thing left now other than my sore red eyes. Reid gradually got up off the bed, leaving me. I reached for his wrist, catching it in my small hand.

"Reid, please stay here for a minute. At least until I fall asleep again. I know you're only a few feet away in the bed, but I don't want to dream about it again." I could feel my resolve breaking again. Reid laid down under the covers gesturing for me to lay with him. I know this is Reid Garwin, but it's _Reid Garwin_, Son of Ipswich, life-long family friend. And he was the only one I had on hand right now. I needed him. I crawled next to him and crushed myself to him. Maybe if I know someone is there, my dream won't seem so real to me. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back once more. His breathing and back rubbing slowed. And again I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Light leaked through to me eyes. I groaned rubbing them. They were still sore from crying last night. I groaned again, turning over. Oh yeah, I forgot. Reid is in here. Oh wait, Reid is in my bed! He must have fallen asleep in here. Oh well, he's freaking warm. I snuggled deeper into his body. I peeked an eye open. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just boxers…and yepp, I'm sure it's morning. A knock sounded on the door.<p>

"Fuck." I shifted and pulled the top half of my body up. Reid apparently had other thoughts. He tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me into the bed. I squealed. What goes on is his head? I'm fairly sure he's never kept a girl here over night, or anywhere for that matter. Reid grumbled in his sleep, further pressing me to him. The knock sounded off again. "Reid?" I gently pushed his shoulder. "Reid." I said more firmly. He grumbled again. Forget it. I telekinetically unlocked the door. "COME IN!" I yelled. "Reid!" I shoved him again. He slid his hand under my shirt and laid it on the small of my back. I punched him. There is no way he's asleep now. He clumsily pulled me atop him. Okay, maybe he was asleep. I mean, I don't know. I only knew him when he was seven! I propped myself up on my hands. They were on either side of his head.

"Ahem." I froze. Uh-oh. That sounded like Pogue…FUCK! I whisked my head to the person. I totally forgot someone had knocked on the door. Stupid Reid! Oh yeah, it was Pogue. A very livid, pissed off Pogue with clenched fists and look that could kill.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear to God!" He raised one eyebrow. "I swear! I had a nightmare late last night, or maybe early this morning, I don't know. But he fell asleep in here..helping…me…." I realized how un-Reid like that was. Well from what Pogue told me at least.

"Yeah fucking right. Did he try shit with you?" I shook my head fast.

"I promise I'm telling the truth Poguey." He glared at the body in the bed below me that was starting to stir, but _still_ would not let go of me. Reid popped a single blue eye open, looking straight at me. "Can you finally let go of me now?" I asked, hopeful. He slapped my butt. Ughh.

"Sure thing." I rolled off of him and into sitting position on the bed. "Feeling better?" I nodded, and then pointed at Pogue, who now looked even more pissed than before. Grrreat.

"So anyway, why ya here Pogue? Just to visit I'm guessing?" He was still glaring at Reid. I rolled my eyes. "For Christ's sake Pogue! It's not like I'm still a virgin!" His glare sputtered to an end, as did Reid's, and they stared at me in total shock. What? So I'm not a virgin, who cares?

"WHAT!" My brother, always the dramatic one.

"You heard me. And you heard my question. Answer it will ya?" I stood and looked through the dresser that looked fairly newer than the other one in the room. Yepp, this was mine.

"Uhh, well uhh." He cleared his throat. Reid was still gaping at me. "There's a party at the Dells tonight, thought I'd let you know since it's already three in the afternoon." Now it was my turn to gape at him.

"THREE!" Shiiiit! I had a party to go to and I still needed to get ready. "When are we leaving? Am I riding with you? Well duh, yeah I am." I started throwing clothes out of my dresser drawers looking for the right outfit. Now I understand why Reid's room was so messy. I smirked to myself. Perfect.

"We're leaving soon because I need to stop at my place for some stuff too. We're riding with the boys." I nodded, heading to the shower.

"I'll be out soon." I walked into the bathroom. I knew it! The bastard paid for a shower to be built in! I remembered Aaron saying something in California about the shower rooms on each floor for each gender. Thank you Reid. I quickly showered and dressed in a new pair of shorts and an old _Poison_ band tee that cut off above my naval. It may not be warm out, but I'll be dancing with lots of body heat around me. I applied my mascara and ta-da! I was complete and it only took twenty minutes. My long hair was already drying and curling slightly. I flipped it over my shoulders and walked out. I'm ready for this party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO this is it! I know my twin is only reading it now so far because crossovers of this kind aren't very popular. But I'm alright with that. :} Sookie is gonna meet someone she knows at the party. Guesses? **

**Also, I know Aaron was OBVIOUSLY OOC and Reid was a bit too. But I'm imagining it in my way. **

**Do you know who the man is? I know sis does! But anyway, took a while because of school and work, so I tried my hardest. **

**But, I'm tired now sooo I'm going to bed. I'll start the new chapter soon. **

**Oh yeah. I didn't do this last chapter, but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Charmed or The Covenant, only Sookie. So far. All the rights go to the rightful owners and yada yada. **


	3. Feelings

I could feel the heat rising up out of the dancing bodies in the crowd. The music was blasting from the speakers. The boys and I made our way through the crowd. Well, The boys going through the crowd and Pogue pulling me along. Can't a girl just dance? Jeezs. Plus, Pogue was right. It was HOT; the heat _and _the other boys. I think that's the real reason he was pulling me by my elbow. No boys for me…

"Hey babe." Pogue finally released me and sauntered over to Kate and kissed her. For longer than I'd like to watch. Caleb went over to Sarah and did the same. They talked quietly among themselves and Reid and Tyler were talking to some girls over to the side of our group. This is a party for God's sake! You're supposed to dance and dance with boys!

"I'm gonna dance now…" They ignored me. I sighed. "I'm going to go dance with lots of boys and then have crazy, amazing sex with them. Maybe even a foursome. What do you think boys? Pogue? Whatever, I'm dancing now." I left them behind and made my way to the middle of the growing crowd of people. This reminded me a lot of p3. When I was there I would bus tables and clean up the bar even though it was totally illegal for me to be there. I was there every night. The bands were great. I danced there any chance I got. I started dancing and swaying to the music that the DJ was playing now. I couldn't figure out what the song was, but the beat was amazing. I don't know how the boys can just stand there and not dance. Suddenly I was twirled around and into someone's arms. I was about to give some retort, but then I looked up and saw just who I was staring at. Luke Carmichael, PJ Halliwell's son. His shaggy, dark brown hair was hanging over his eyebrows and his green eyes were shining in the party's light. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He's been away at college in New York for a year and a half now and god I missed him. He is the closest in age to me out of all of the Halliwell children in my generation. I hung out with him A LOT in California. He's family.

"I MISSED YOU!" I screamed (and not because of the loud music). I squealed with laughter when he picked me up off my feet and swung me around.

"I missed you too." He whispered close to my ear.

"Let's go see Pogue. Oh! And you can meet the rest of the boys." I smiled widely and weaved through the dancing people, pulling Luke along with me.

"HEY POGUE! Look what the cat dragged in!" I yelled as we finally made it to my group. Pogue looked up and let go of Kate to 'bro hug' Luke. I looked over at the rest of the group. Reid and Tyler had stopped talking to the other girls long enough to look up and raise an eyebrow at Luke, Sarah was looking up at Caleb for an answer and Caleb was just as confused as everyone else. Kate just made her way back over to Pogue and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hi, I'm Kate." She stuck her hand out and Luke shook it. I really hope she is going to be my sister-in-law. She's never apprehensive about _anything_. Slowly the others introduced themselves. I still clung to Luke like he was only life source. He's what I had of home at the moment and I wasn't letting go.

"How is college treating you?" Pogue asked.

"It's great. I really miss home though."

"So why's you stop here?" Caleb voiced.

"Well, before I started home, I called my Uncle and he said that Miss Amelia here," I punched him in the arm (he didn't even flinch), "was in Ipswich, which is just a little ways from college. I haven't seen her for at least seven months and decided it was high time to do so." He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. I knew when he said he had _started _home, it meant he had beamed home, found out I had left and beamed straight here. Luke was part cupid, so when he beamed, a pink light enveloped his body, starting from where his heart is, that point being the brightest of the light.

"Why'd you come to the party of all places?" Tyler questioned, clearly still confused. Luke and I both just belted out in laughter.

"Wow, you don't really know Sookie well then." Luke said still chuckling a bit. "If there's a party or somewhere to dance, she's there, no questions asked."

"You know, you spill a lot when-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. The DJ's voice bellowed over us.

"Hey! Jimmy says the cops are on their way, 10 minutes away!" Everyone around us started bustling around and rushing towards the woods where the cars were parked. Do these people not know how to throw a party _without _getting busted? I glanced at Luke. I hoped he was thinking what I was thinking. He was. I could tell by his raised eyebrow and slight smirk.

"Sorry to cut it short Luke, but I need to get Sookie out of here." Pogue went to grab my arm, but I held my hand up and stopped him.

"I'm gonna go with Luke. He can take me back to dorms." I pulled Pogue into a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"Be careful okay?" I nodded and waved goodbye to the group before Luke and I started into a sprint. We made our way into the woods, making sure we were pretty deep in before we stopped.

"I'll meet you behind the boy's dorms." Luke said with a smirk before beaming off.

"Shit head." I orbed to the woods behind the dorms and saw Luke lounging against a large oak tree.

"What took you so long?" He laughed.

"You're an arrogant show off. You know that?" He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" I laughed along with him.

"Hey, why'd you say boy's dorms?"

"Well I figured that's where the boys would go when they got back. You know, _boy's_ dorms." We walked around to the front of the building and sat on the steps. "Then I'll walk with you to the girl's dorms."

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did I need to go to the girl's dorms? Did I need to meet Kate and Sarah or something? Oh, shit. Now I know and I just gave it away.

"What do you mean? You live there right? Because I know you wouldn't go to the mansion." He looked at me. I hesitated before I answered. "Oh my god. You live in the boy's dorms? With a guy! I swear to God, it better be Aaron."

"It's Reid. I got paired with Reid." That didn't really make my situation any better. Oh, no Luke. It's not some guy, it's just Reid Garwin, playboy extraordinaire.

"Like that's any better. You _and _your brother have told me all about him."

"Why does every single guy in my family, whether it be blood or not, have to be so over-protective? Hmm?"

"Because we can, that's why."

"What if it was the supposed love of my life that lived with me? You'd be all, '_oh Sookie, he's the love of your life. I'm a cupid, so I know things._' " I lowered my voice to attempt to imitate him. "At least it's not a demon or something living with me." He pursed his lips. Right then I knew I was right. He was silent for a moment.

"He hasn't tried anything with you though right?" I glared at him. "Just answer me this one question. Pleeeaassee!" He begged. I grumbled.

"No. He slept in my bed once and has slapped my butt before, but whatever." I smacked my forehead. GOD BLESS IT! Can I not keep my mouth shut? I keep spilling unnecessary facts to Luke. He isn't a good secret keeper either, but then again, neither am I.

"He. Slept. In. Your. Bed?" He stated through clenched teeth.

"Yes, because I had a nightmare, a _really _bad one. So after he calmed me down, I told him to stay, so I wouldn't have it again. And no he didn't try to feel me up or something." Luke exhaled.

"Good, because he needs a stern talking to."

"Poguey already covered that Luke." We heard voices clear behind us. I jumped and almost flung an arm out to telekinetically blow the people away from us. It was only the boys.

"How long have you guys been there?" I raised an eyebrow trying to look nonchalant, but on the inside I was freaking out. What if they heard me calling Luke a Cupid or when I mentioned the demon? I quickly eyed their faces. Reid was the only suspicious looking one. He probably heard something from the look in his eye.

"Just long enough to hear you guys talking about Reid. He got here a little sooner though." As soon as Tyler said Reid's name, I set my eyes on him.

"I only heard that much too." He's too good at lying.

"Well boys and Sookie. I've got to be on my way to California now." Luke shook everyone's hands and 'bro hugged' (whatever that's supposed to be) Pogue.

"I'll walk you back to the car." I followed Luke to the woods again. Before he could beam away, I pulled him around to face me. I knew my panic was all over my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Reid heard something! I know it! What if he tells Pogue what he heard?" My voice was rising and falling throughout my rant.

"Who cares? Now you have an opening to tell your brother." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "It's alright. I gotta go now Sook. My mom is dying for me to come home. I can feel it." He pulled away.

"By the way, the whole Reid thing is no go to mention to Wyatt or Chris? Alright?" I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I know." He smirked. He was going to blab and I knew it. "Bye Sook." Then the pink light enveloped him and his heart shined bright. He was gone. I started making my way back to the front of the dorms. Reid took my mind over again. What if he had heard me? Would Pogue be accepting? I wanted to put this off just a little longer. How did Paige break it to Henry? I made a mental note to ask her later. I walked up the steps of the dorm. The boys had already left apparently. My phone vibrated with parting words from them. When I was replying, something dark moved in my vision. I lifted my eyes and looked around. I slid my phone into my pocket slowly. I lifted my hands to be ready for an attack. I backed into the door and pulled the door open just enough for my body to slide though. I turned and bolted up the stairs and through my room door. I let out a shaky breath.

"What are you so scared about?" I jumped at Reid's voice and before I thought thoroughly about what I was doing, I threw my arm out and Reid went sailing across the room and into the wall. I banged my head against the door. Shit, shit, shit. Reid groaned and pulled himself off of the floor.

"What the fuck was that!" He yelled. "What did you just do?" Reid's eyes were black. He was going to use on me soon.

"I'm sorry! I was already nervous and so I don't think before I use my powers and I should really work on that-."

"Powers? Like us?" I shook my head as I looked at him. He was bleeding. His head had a large gash by his ear.

"Come here. I'll heal that cut." He hesitated for a moment, but slowly started making his way to me. "You're going to bleed to death at the rate you're going." I finished the distance and pulled him to his bed. I pushed him down in to sitting position and sat myself next to him.

"How are you going to do that?" I just smiled and turned his head away from me to gain a full view of the cut.

"How did you even get this? You only hit the wall." I placed my hands just above the injury. The warm yellow light poured easily from my hands.

"Mmmm, that's warm." I laughed at him. I pulled my hands away and stood up. "I think I nicked the dresser on my way." I nodded and went and sat on my bed.

"I guess we have some talking to do."

"What are you if you're not one of us?" I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I'm a witch, but not like you're kind of witch. This is really hard to explain to someone who already has powers. I'll just show you some of my powers I guess." I orbed over to his bed sitting next to him. His eyes widened and I orbed back to my bed. "I can orb because I'm apparently part whitelighter. They're like guardian angel I guess. When one of my charges need my, bells go off in my head and I orb straight to them. I sense them. I can speak every language there is when I need to because I'm part whitelighter. I'll show you that one day. I can move things with my mind, eyes, and my body. You already know that. Oh, I can call things to me." I glanced around the room for something. I saw a pen on the floor. "Pen." I called out. It orbed off the floor and into my hand. I threw it back at the floor. "I can blow things up and freeze them. Throw something at me." He picked up a plant in the far corner and launched it at me. I flicked my wrists and the pot froze in place. Then I moved out of the way and flicked my wrists again. It blew into pieces, the dirt flew everywhere. "We'll clean that later." I thought for a second. "Oh, uhm, I can heal because of the whitelighter in me. Now that I think about it, I have quite a few powers. I can make a force field." I mentally threw on up around me. The blue shield surrounded me. I let it down. "I can manipulate my voice. Well sometimes. It's hard, but Wyatt helps me. Uhh…I think I'm starting to develop intuition and premonitions. I'm very agile and I can levitate. I have photokinesis." He looked overwhelmed. "I can create and manipulate light." I conjured up some light into my hand and threw it above us. The light split into three and filled the room with yellow light. "I can blow things up with my orbs. That one is cool. Oh! I have an empathic connection to my charges. I can feel what they feel. Wyatt says I'll have more developments soon because I'm so powerful. My powers will start changing and growing stronger. I can do all the normal witch stuff. You know, scrying, potion making, and spell casting." I looked back up at him. "I think that's it. You can breathe now…" He walked over to his bed and lay down staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow. Uhm, I think I need some time with this… I mean Jesus Christ Sook, how the fuck did this happen?"

"I don't know." I went to my own bed and settled under the covers. I let the light fade from my orbs. The only light left was Reid's lamp. He clicked it off and the room filled with darkness. It was silent for minutes and I was already falling into sleep.

"Does Pogue know?" I squeezed my eyes shut hard.

"No. The only people that know other than you and the Halliwells, is Aaron. I saved him from a demon last year."

"And Luke? You said something about a Cupid." So he had heard.

"He's a Cupid. His mother is part Cupid so it went down to him too. He beams. This pink light glows from his heart and then a lighter pink light surrounds him and he's gone." I heard Reid chuckle from across the room. "What?"

"That's freaking girly." I rolled my eyes.

"You're taking this rather well." Personally I thought he would have freaked on me. He was even ready to use on me for a minute there.

"Well I have powers Sook; I'm just as messed up. I have a secret too. I think Pogue will understand when you tell him."

"I hope so." I whispered. "Goodnight Reid, thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome." I heard him rustle around in the covers and I slowly let my eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p>The light from the windows seeped in through the blinds and onto my face. I groaned and pulled my head under the covers. I sighed in relief when I realized I had had no dreams that night. It was peaceful and uneventful. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The bathroom door swung open and Reid waltzed out with a towel low on his hips. He was hiding a nice body under those clothes of his. He glanced at me and stopped.<p>

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. He sure is cocky. I felt a blush creep up my neck. Why am I blushing? I never blush!

"Very much actually." I hopped out of the blankets and made my way over to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door. The water was already hot from Reid's shower. I jumped in and took my time washing myself and my hair. I rinsed and grabbed a towel from the rack. I dried off and headed out. Reid would be gone by now for sure. As I shut the door behind me, my towel caught in between the door and was ripped from my body. I spun on my foot, doing a 360, and fell forward; right into a shirtless Reid. He landed on top of me. My naked body was pressed against his half naked one. His eyes were on mine. He moved his arms from around my back and placed them next to my head, resting on his elbows. Heat rushed down into my stomach. I licked my lips and glanced down to his. In the next second his lips were on mine, his tongue inside my mouth. I nipped at his bottom lip and wrapped my fingers into his hair. I broke away for air. Reid started making his way down my neck with open mouthed kisses. This was going fast, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that he was play boy, all I cared about were the sensations going through my body. Just as he made it to my collarbone, bells started jingling inside my head. Damnit.

"Reid, I have to go." He kept making his way down my body. My body was thrumming with pleasure. "Reid, I-." I broke off with a moan. His mouth was latched onto my right nipple. He dragged his teeth across it. His right hand was massaging my other breast. The bells signaled again. "Reid, we have to stop. A charge needs me." I said breathlessly. I gently pushed him away and rushed up to get some clothes. I threw on a sweater and pulled on underwear and a pair of jeans, forgetting the bra. I looked down at Reid on the floor, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. The bulge in his pants highly evident.

"I'll be back soon. Then we can finish this." I orbed to where the bells were ringing. The first thing I saw when I landed in wherever I'd landed was some form of demon and a red haired child on the ground bleeding. I flicked my wrist and froze the scene before me. I flicked my wrists again and the demon started melting and burning, until finally blowing into pieces. The scene unfroze and the little girl looked up at me. Her eyes and freckled cheeks were wet with tears. I slowly made my way over to her.

"Ce n'est pas grave." (_It's alright.) _I must have landed in France. I held my hands above the cuts on her arm. It was bruised and looked broken. I started to heal her arm. Her broken wrist popped painlessly back into place and the cuts and bruises faded on her skin.

"Es-tu mon ange gardien?" _(Are you my guardian angel?)_ She whispered. I hesitated for a moment. I guess I am. I mean, I protect her, I heal her wounds. She's a witch that needs me to be there for her.

"Oui, oui je le suis." _(Yes, yes I am.)_ She wrapped her arms around me and I felt me sweater get wet with tears.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup." _(Thank you so much.) _She let go and I helped pull her up. She looked no more than twelve years old.

"Etes-vous mal nulle part d'autre?" _(Are you hurt anywhere else?) _She shook her head. "Je vais vous guider à la maison. Est-ce bien?" _(I'll walk you home. Is that alright?)_

"Oui." _(Yes.) _I took her hand in mine and let her guide me through the narrow streets to her home. When we arrived at the small farmhouse, she stopped and turned towards me. She hugged me tightly again.

"Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi encore une fois, je serai là." _(If you ever need me, I will be there.) _I hugged her again and watched until I saw her safely inside the house. I turned and orbed home right on the spot. When I orbed into the room, Reid wasn't in the dorm anymore. I grabbed my phone and dialed Pogue's number. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hey Baby Girl. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you guys were meeting at the colony house or something because Reid's gone now." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Nah, we had swim practice. We start practices early. Walk down to Sarah and Kate's dorm. We're all going to meet there after we get ready." Ah, that explains why Reid was up so early.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you there. Bye Poguey."

"Sook, wait!" I heard Pogue's voice as I pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you do to Reid? He was rushing through his laps and actually finished before any of the rest of us. He's almost done dressing now. He didn't even take a shower." Oh crap…

"Nothing, I don't think." I hoped he couldn't tell I was lying.

"You're lying, I can tell." Fucking brothers.

"Whatever. If I did something _to_ him, I'd tell you. Bye now." I hung up the phone before he could protest. I searched through my suitcases under the bed and pulled out a dark blue trench coat that came down to my knees and a white knit stocking cap. I'd gotten it with Paisley, Luke's fifteen year old sister. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and buttoned and tied it up. I grabbed my room key and my phone and slid them into my coat pocket. I locked the door behind me and made my way to the girl's dorm. I cut through the woods and saw the dorm ahead a few yards away. A twig snapped behind me. I flipped around and threw my hands out of my pockets, up and ready to defend myself.

"Who's there!" I shouted. Another twig snapped, it was closer this time.

"Oooh, a Charmed One's granddaughter; how exciting." The breath of the man was ghosting down my neck. The voice was from my nightmare. Before I had a chance to turn around, I was thrown against a tree. I felt my scalp open and blood trickle out at a steady pace. Darkness was closing in on me fast. The man bent down next to me. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I just needed one glance. "Poguey is on his way to find his little sister dead on the ground, how sad." He laughed evilly and disappeared into flames. I was losing my sight.

"Wyatt..." I whispered. Blue orbs filled my vision and then the blackness wrapped around me.

* * *

><p>I slowly peeled my eyes open. I was laying down on a bed somewhere. I think it's my room, but I'm not entirely sure right now. I was exhausted from the demon throwing me around like a ragdoll. I turned in my sleep and groaned.<p>

"Sookie! Are you okay?" Pogue pulled me into his embrace; he was squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Pogue…" I whispered. He let go and looked at me. "Thank you." I lay back down.

"What happened?" I looked back at him. His eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Some guy attacked me from behind. That's all I know. I think he was following me." And then Wyatt saved me, but I couldn't tell him that yet. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I'm going to hunt him down and kill him."

"Kill who Pogue?" I watched him more intently now. The wheels in his head were turning with a plan.

"Chase. You remember me telling you about him before right?" I nodded. "Well they never found his body in the old Putnam barn. And I've always known something like this was going to happen. He's coming back and is going to try and take another person from me. He's back. It's got to be him."

"Pogue, it's alright. It will be fine. You boys can take him." And the Halliwells if needed. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze.

"I don't think so. He's cockier now. He's getting away with shit he shouldn't be, like attacking you in broad fucking daylight." I should have been able to protect myself. I'm a witch for crying out loud.

"Pogue, why don't you go see Kate okay?" He shook his head.

"No, you were attacked. I'm staying here. He could come back again." He kept one of my hands in his.

"Bro, seriously, go. Send in Reid for me. He can watch for Chase, okay?" he stared at me for a moment, but in the end, slowly nodded his head. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the door. I heard mumbling outside the door and finally Reid stepped in.

"You look like shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh thanks so much. I need to go to California now." He shook his head.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere." He sat down on his own bed, watching me.

"What are you gonna do? I'm part whitelighter and part witch. I'd like to see you try." I orbed away after that and landed with my feet on the ground in my old room. I walked out and slowly made my way down the stair. My body was aching and screaming for me to stop every step. In the sitting room, Wyatt was pacing the floor.

"Wyatt?" He flipped around and rushed at me, pulling me into his arms.

"Oh thank god, you're okay." He was rocking side to side a little bit.

"I was so scared you wouldn't make it in time." I whispered, tears were already streaming down my cheeks.

"I was too…" He ran his fingers through my hair and tangled a hand in it. He gently pulled my head away from his chest. "Don't do that to me again Angel." He pulled my head back to him and I nodded into his chest. We stayed like that for a few moments longer before I pulled away. I need to get back to the room. Reid is supposed to be watching me and I orbed here before he could say anything." Wyatt let out a small laugh.

"Come back soon Angel." He kissed the top of my head and watched at I orbed away, back to my dorm room.

* * *

><p>"Good job Master. You have scared the family, both sides. And it appears that the girl has made love interest. The blond boy of the Covenant has feelings for her, and vice versa." The Seer bowed to the powerful demon in front of her.<p>

"Lovely. Now all I need to do is lure her in. She will never be able to defeat us. The boys will have to give up their powers to me. She's the perfect target." The demon smiled evilly and laughed. The others joined in with him. He was going to capture her, if it was the last thing he did. She was his now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the French is all messed up. I used google translate. And I apologize for the scene between Reid and Sookie after the towel incident. It was TERRIBLE! Someone who is good at lemons please help me! D: haha. <strong>

**Disclaimer is going to go up on my page now, so I won't have to keep repeating it. **

**Tell me what you think. :}  
><strong>


	4. AN: I'm Sorry, Readers

**Sorry, but I'm having some writer's block with this story at the moment. It is going to be on hiatus as of right now until I can find time to write more on it and think. I am also writing other stories right now that are bombarding my mind and begging to be written haha. I am also VERY busy with work and school, finals are coming up and I have to start scholarship essays for college. The amount of work I have is ridiculous! (And now apparently the site won't let me type my username in this document, fucking great day lol.)**

**XD  
><strong>


End file.
